DisneyWorks High
by xRandomCactus909x
Summary: When Elsa's parents divorce, she moves to the rainy city of Seattle. Trying to start her life over is difficult at first, but eventually she makes friends. The one friend that really stood out though, was Jack Frost. There will be a sequel to this story! Second fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 - Seattle

Authors Note:

I really fucked up my last story. "Welcome to Prison High" started fine, but then I moved to quickly and then I kept getting writers block because I had no plot planned out. But now, (after deleting that embarrasing story) I have a story that isn't going to be too long, but has a plot fully planned out 100%! It's also going to be split into two books (possably three) and it will have every single one of the best ships ever, like Jelsa, Kristanna, Mericcup, and Flynnunzel! Hope you enjoy my second story ever, and please don't be mad at me for fucking up prison high, which a had quite a bit of potential :(. Thx!

Elsa's POV

There I stand, in front of my new apartment. Living with my mother and my sister (my parents got devorced) we moved from sunny (and surprisingly snowy) Arendalle CA, to rainy Seattle WA. Making the move was sad, but instead of thinking about the entire life I had built, and now lost, I'm trying to think of what I have now. I've got my mother, and sister, a cozy roof over my head, I high school with a good rep, and most of my beloved belongings.

"Dibs on this bedroom!" Anna cries out when we walk inside.

"Anna, I thought I already told you on the airplane! You and Elsa have to share a room!" Their mother yells accross the apartment.

"OH YAY!" Anna shouts ever so cheerfully.

I mutter "Oh no..." which Anna somehow heard and yells at me for.

I start putting together my half of the room, because even though it's 10:00, I'm not tired. But because it's late I can't walk around and observe the city. So I'm stuck putting together the bed we ordered in advance. Of course, because I'm not very handywith tools, Anna has to help me after making hers.

Eventually I do get to sleep, but after shutting my eyes I feel like it's almost immediatly morning.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up, wake up!" Anna loudly whispers, climbing ontop of me as I lay in bed.

"Anna, go back to sleep!"

"I can't, the sky has awoken, so I have awoken, so you have to wake up too!" I hate her logic.

After she drags me out of bed, I eat some frosted flakes, then I get dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, converse, and a hoodie. I put my hair in it's usual side braid, then grab my penny board, and explore the city with Anna. We stop by a couple of stores, picking up school supplies for when school starts for us in about a week. I get some new clothes as well, because I couldn't take everything with me on an airplane. Then we stop at a cute little restaurant just a few blocks away from our apartment building.

With full stomaches, we make our way back home and help mom put together our new kitchen. I sneak away to do some more apartment exploring (which I didn't really do yesterday because I was bust with that stupid bed), and memorize the layout of the apartment.

When you walk in, the kitchen and living room is right in front of you, the master bedroom on the left (which has it's own bathroom), and Anna and I's room to the right. Not to mention the bathroom next to our bedroom (which annoyingly isn't actually connected). Just past the living room is the sliding glass door to the patio we have, with a beautiful view of the city (and Space Needle). It has a cute, yet modern look to it, which I kinda like.

Going to bed after my second day in Seattle feels much better, but I'm just worried about school. I didn't have an amazing experience with school in Arendalle, and I dought that I'll have one now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jack Eh?

I woke up to my alarm clock this morning. I never turned it on, so I'm just assuming Anna did.

"Hellloooooo! Good morning Elsa!" Anna yells in my face.

"Actually, not that good so far,"

"Oh haha! Btw, if you're wondering why I turned on the alarm it's 'cause I want to go to that arcade that's down the street from here!" she says, her voice getting two octaves higher.

"Will you stop bothering me if I go with you?"

"I'll bother you either way, but yes you are coming!"

We ride down the street a couple of blocks and stop at a place called "Game Play". We walk in, the quarters in our pockets clanking in my new jeggings as we walked. Today I just wore a hoodie, nothing special. I find my way to Galaga, put in a quarter, and get going. After about ten minutes of playing the game (on the same round!) a small crowd of teenagers watched me beat all of the high scores. Anna easily finds me and starts to look proud that I'm her sister.

After getting over double the last high score, I finally die. I put in my name (the first three letters anyways) and look proudly, yet casually, at the ELS that had taken the number one spot on the scoreboard. I turn around to find Donkey Kong, when I accidentally bump into a very hard chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I immediately say, looking up. I find myself staring into the brilliantly blue eyes of a white haired teenage boy. His peculiar locks were all ruffled up, looking like he didn't do anything to his bedhead, yet it actually looked good on him. He's very handsome, so I start to blush.

"No, that's my bad," he says "the name's Jack,"

"I'm Elsa,"

"That's a very pretty name, and I would love to talk more, but my ride is leaving so I've gotta go," he walks away with a smug grin on his face. _Jack eh?_ I think to myself _I wish we could talk more too..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Stalker Much?

Author's note - I know, it's been like 500 years since I've uploaded a chapter, and the chapters that are posted are really short. SORRY!

Jack's POV

I can't stop thinking about that Elsa girl. Not only is she amazing at video games, but she also had a penny board, and I love pennyboarding! The sad part is I've never seen her at school, maybe I'll see her at the arcade again...

Elsa's POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!_ I hate alarm clocks

"So Elsa, I was thinking that since it's such a nice day we should go to this park I saw yesterday!" beems Anna while I eat my cereal.

"Maybe later Anna, I just wanna get our room decent right now,"

"PLEEEEAAASE!"

"Not. Right. Now!"

"Fine, I'll help with our stupid room!" Even though Anna is 15, she acts like she's 8 all the time.

I start putting together the desks, which were easier then my bed, and put my laptop on one of them. I put up a couple of my pictures onto the wall next to it, and placeda mug of pencils next to the computer.

I watch Anna's attempt at decorating and laugh when I see that all of her posters are insanely crooked.

"Hey! Shut up!" she yells

"Not my fault you're so bad at putting up posters!"

"Huff!"

When I'm satisfied with the bedroom, Anna drags me out the door to the park.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" She says handing me my pennyboard.

When we get out the front doors of the apartment building I hop onto my board and roll down the street, which annoyingly is on a hill (like the rest of Seattle). When we ride by the arcade I notice that Jack boy from yesterday standing at the entrance. _Is he staring at me?_ I wonder. I push the thought aside 'cause Anna is getting ahead of me.

When we arive at the park we just ride around a little bit, and watch the beautiful view of the pugent sound.

"You know Elsa, I kinda like the Pacific North West"

"Ya, I guess," I say, sadly remembering our old, gorgeous house.

"Imma go use the bathroom," Anna says, going towards the public building.

I sit on a bench, near where we were just standing and look at the view some more.

"Pretty, isn't it?" says a familiar voice.

I spin my head around and see Jack, and a chill runs down my spine.

"Oh, hi Jack," I say, quite surpised

"You remember me, good. This could have been very awkward," not that it already is, "I don't want to sound creepy, but, do you go to DisneyWorks High School?"

"Umm, I will. I just moved here so..." I don't really finish my sentence. Then I see Anna leave the bathroom, "gotta go Jack, seeya."

I get up and run towards Anna, feeling Jack's gaze on my back. Another shiver down my spine.

Jack's POV

I think I creeped her out... whoops.

I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS STILL KINDA SHORT! Sorry... I'm no star author


	4. Chapter 4 - High School

Elsa's POV

The first day of school. I have a sick feeling in my stomach, my hands are shaking, I can barely get out of bed. Anna on the other hand, is racing around the apartment, doing 100 things at once to prepare for what she thinks of as a social gathering. In my book high school is a living hell.

I put on a pair of slim jeans, and a light blue bottom with a white, cropped jean jacket with a darker blue scarf. To top it off I put on some blue keds, (or bottom it off cause they're shoes). I eat a quick breakfast consisting of toast, grab my backpack and my penny and head out the door with Anna at my side. We would take a bus, but the school bus doesn't come to our part of town, and we don't have a car yet so for now we have to ride to school like we do everywhere else.

When we step out the door I expect darkness to overwhelm us, but the bright city lights keep it fairly well lit, even for 6:30am. We ride uphill this time and while I try to read the GPS on my phone Anna keeps talking and talking and talking.

"Do you think there will be cute, single boys there? I'm sure there has to be at least one dreamy guy..."

I tune her out and take a right turn down a larger street, Anna doesn't realize I turned so I call to her "Anna! This way!"

"Oh right!" she says, turning around.

We take a left, another right, and then left again before we arrive at what I think is a very intimidating building. Made of simple concrete the structure appears to be made up of separate building connected with the main hallway.

School didn't start for another half hour, but luckily the doors were open and the lights were on. Even a couple students were roaming the halls. Anna and I step in, arm in arm and we find the office immediately. We meet with the principle, get our schedules and locker info, and step out with 15 minutes left. I'm a senior and Anna's a sophomore so we had no classes together, luckily we did have the same lunch though.

The halls filled up a lot quicker then we expected, we go to our lockers and put our pennyboards in them. After that Anna left me alone while she went to the bathroom.

"Hey Elsa," I hear. Startled, I jump, and turn to see a very mischievous looking Jack. _Why does he always appear when Anna is in the bathroom!? _

"Oh, hi" I return.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Oh, kinda, it's fine though,"

"You probably think I'm really creepy, but I saw you here all alone and figured that you'd want a friend since your new here," he says with a really dreamy look.

"Yeah, I have a sister but she's not in my grade,"

"Mmmh, well what's your schedule?"

I hand him the folded piece of paper, his face looks thoughtful, then confused, then delighted.

"We have first, second, and sixth period together, Biology, math and English. Ooh, and lunch too,"

"Oh nice," just then Anna pops out of the bathroom, see's Jack and I talking, and gets the 'ooooooooooooooh!' look on her face that she gets whenever I'm talking with a guy.

"I've gotta go Jack, seeya in biology!" I jog off towards Anna to tell her he's just a guy I literally ran into earlier.

"I don't know Elsa, the only reason why a guy would do that is if he wanted to get in your pants," she says.

"ANNA! I shout, attracting attention from the people around us "shut up you little perve!"

**Haha! I was gonna keep it innocent but I just had to make Anna say that! Also I would love feedback on this story!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hans you Bastard!

Elsa's POV

When the bell rang I hurried to my first class, biology. I walked inside, and I was surprisingly one of the first ones in.

"Oh, you must be the new girl!" boomed a voice. I spun around and saw the teacher, Mr. North.

"Yes, that's me," I said sort of quietly.

"Oh yes, take seat wherever!"

I took a spot towards the back so people wouldn't be staring at me. I'm settng up my backpack and pencils and whatnot when Jack walks into the classroom.

"Hey Snowflake!" he says, taking the seat next to me.

"Snowflake?"

"Well, you have light hair, blue eyes, lots of blue and white in your outfit, and your backpack has a little snowflake on the zipper," he explains "therefore I have dubbed you, Snowflake,"

"I do love winter," I respond with a giggle.

Then a thought comes to my mind.

"Hey Jack,"

"Ya?"

"Why are you being my friend?" I ask.

He blushes slightly, thinks for a moment, "I don't know,"

At fourth period, which is P.E., we started dance lessons.

"Alright students! Find a dance partner, I don't care who it is as long as it's boy girl!" yells the teacher Mr. Cottontail. He has a thick Australian accent with a roughness to it, and is quite judgmental and strict.

I just wait for somebody to ask me to be a partner since I don't know anyone. I linger towards the edge of the mass of students until I see a quite handsome boy approach me.

"Hey, I'm Hans," he says.

"I'm Elsa,"

"Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure,"

"Okay class! Get in basic dancing formation! Don't get to frisky, I'm watching you Nick!" calls out Mr. Cottontail.

Hans takes my hands and we step closer together. As the period flies by I find myself more and more hypnotized by his gorgeous golden eyes. But then the teacher orders us to go to the locker rooms, which honestly made me sad, and we go our separate ways.

By sixth period, which thankfully is the last class of the day, I was feeling mentally drained. Luckily, Jack sat next to me and made me laugh to whole lesson. When the bell rings I'm surprised, it only felt like 5 minutes. I go to my locker to grab my pennyboard and then I turn around to find Anna, but then Hans comes out of nowhere.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Oh, hey Hans,"

"Have you seen the view at the back of the school yet?"

"No, there's a view?" I ask.

"Yeah, follow me,"

I follow him up 2 flights of stairs and up the fire escape to a small little spot on the roof, where all you can see is the valiant Space Needle looking over the Pugent Sound.

"Wow Hans, it's gorgeous, but I need to go find Anna," I inform him.

Then a sudden force pushes me back against the rough, cement wall. A hush voice tells me "_You're not going anywhere!_"

I try to scream but a hand covers my mouth, I feel the other hand trying to travel up my shirt. I smack it away and struggle against him, but he's too strong. He forces his face against mine, pulling me in for a venomous kiss. I try to pull away again but I can't. His free hand starts trying to pull down my jeans, but then I get enough room to pull my knee back and crouch him as hard as I've ever crouched anybody before. His grip loosens and he cries out in pain. I grab my stuff and hurry down the fire escape, quickly ducking into the closest girls bathroom as soon as I'm inside.

I straighten my hair, catch my breath, fix my clothes, and try my best not to cry. Then Anna comes bursting in through the door.

"There you are! I've been looking all over! I thought you ditched me but th- wait, what's wrong?"

I sniffle, stand up straighter, and say "noth-thing," but as soon as I say it, my voice hitches, the tears stream down my face, and I dash into a stall, not wanting Anna to see me like this. I try to control the tears but then i just start sobbing, and bawling. When Anna tries to open the door I lock it.

"Elsa, what happened?" she asks quite concerned.

"Nothing,"

"Elsa you wouldn't be crying over nothing, now open this door or I'll crawl under it!"

Reluctantly, I unlock the door and she immediately rushes in and embraces me in a hug.

"Now Elsa, what happened?"

**DUN DUN DUN! I tried spicing it up, and I originally wanted Jack to come to Elsa's rescue but I had no clue how to do that so I just had Elsa save herself... on a different note, I would really enjoy your feedback! Sorry, several of you have been asking me to update more which i will try to get into the habit of doing. Thx! -xRandomCactus909x**


	6. Chapter 6 - Jesus Jack!

Elsa's POV

After spilling what had happened, Anna comforted me. After a couple minutes, we walked arm in arm out of the restroom, and luckily nearly all of the students were gone at this point; so Anna and I had some privacy. We were about to leave the school to get home when Jack appeared.

"Hey Elsa, and Elsa's sister," he says enthusiastically. His smile falls slightly when he sees our grave faces, "what's wrong? Did I say something? If I did I'm sorry,"

"No, you didn't do anything Jack," I inform him.

"Well what happened?" he asks, taking a step closer.

"N-nothing,"

"You wouldn't be upset over nothing,"

"That's what I said!" yells Anna, momentarily forgetting that we're supposed to be sad.

"No it's jus-" I start.

"Hans did it!" Anna blurts, "he tried to rape Els-whoops..."

"ANNA!" I yell at her, a last tear streaming down my red cheek.

"He what!" yells Jack, "He tried to RAPE YOU!?" suddenly his face turns red, his hands turn to fists, his knuckles turned white.

A moment of silence happens has Jack realizes that he is scaring the crap out of me (not literally). He relaxes his muscles, he calms his breathing, and his face returns to it's pale color.

"Sorry," he mutters.

After Anna and I get home I go straight to my room, lay on my bed, and cry some more. Anna plops down on the mattress, laying down with me and wrapping her arms around me.

"It'll be okay, we'll tell mom when she gets back, she'll call either the school or the police department, Hans will be taken away and you'll never see his stupid face again," she says, trying to comfort me.

"NO!" I suddenly cry out, "I don't want anybody else to know, even mom,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to worry her, I guess,"

"Well then what do we do?"

"Just forget it ever happened, I'll ignore Hans and make sure I'm never alone with him ever again, you will never tell another soul, and tomorrow I'll tell Jack to keep it a secret. Got it?"

"I guess,"

"Good, now, wanna go to the arcade?" I ask, trying to forget what happened myself.

**Jacks POV**

**I can't believe that the most popular, and most annoying, actually did that to Elsa! I'm gonna pound him tomorrow! I don't care if I get suspended, or expelled, or whatever! Wait, why do I care about Elsa so much?**

_OOOOOOOH! Hans is gonna get it! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It really means a lot! Thx - xRandomCactus909x_


	7. Chapter 7 - Nightmares

Elsa's POV

I am walking down the hallway at school. It is dark, it is creepy, nobody else is there, and for some reason; I am scared. I hear a scream from behind me, no, not a scream, more like a wail. A wail that splits my ears like the sharpest of daggers. It sounds familiar, it sounds like, Hans.

I start to run away from the crys, but the hallway seems endless, like I'm running on a hamster wheel. There is nowhere for me to turn. Then, out of nowhere, Hans appears in front of me. His face is covered in blood, his nose looks broken, he's walking, running towards me with a limp. His once perfectly smoothed out hair is covered with sweat and hangs in front of his face, and his ripped shirt clings to his body with his sweat and blood. I try to run away, but he catches me before I have a chance to recover from the way he looks right now.

I try to scream, but no noise comes out. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him, and he starts screaming at me.

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" He yells, "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

He throws me against the locker, he tries to rip off my shirt, and when I don't let him he throws me to the ground.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

I look up at him, unable to get back on my feet. His face is directly above mine, dripping blood onto my face. He moves in closer, and at first I think he'll try to kiss me, but instead he screams an earth-shattering cry into my face, his whole body slightly shaking as he does.

That's when I wake up.

I sit up, turn on the lamp and see I'm just in my bedroom. My alarm clock reads 4:47am and Anna is out cold on her bed. I look down at myself and I see that I'm drenched in sweat, and that I can actually see my heart pounding in my chest.

"It was just a dream," I say out loud.

"I'm afraid what happened is all to real Elsa," says a voice.

I whip my head around, and I see Hans. I scream, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"What! What is it!" I hear Anna say. I open my eyes, and Hans is gone, and Anna is sitting up, watching me with confused, yet concerned eyes.

'N-noth-thing," I say to calm her down, "just a n-nightmare, and a hallucination..."

She lies back down, and I do the same, turning out the lamp.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes please,"

Anna gets up and walks over to my bed.

"Eww, you're all sweaty! If you want me to sleep with you then go change!"

I laugh, then get up and change into a new pair of PJ's.

**Oooooomagoodness! I was really creeped out when writing the first part of this chapter! I know you guys really want to see Jack pound that asshole, but not untill next chapter, sorry! Maybe I'll make an exception and write another chapter today... but apart from that I'll be posting these chapters daily for both of my stories! Please give me some feedback and I'll seeya next time! Thx! - xRandomCactus909x**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ass Whooping

Jacks POV

Tuesday morning. I walk up to the front door of the school, and I push it open. Immediately I see Hans, he's talking with his friends. I wait for a perfect moment, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes. Finally, he goes into the men's restroom. I wait a minute, then go in after him.

Of course, I see him looking at the mirror muttering compliments to himself. When he sees me looking at him he starts trying to pick a fight on his own, not like there's need for that.

"Hey, who are you looking at?"

"Nothing much," I reply.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that!"

"You have a lot of nerve to try and rape people,"

"Wait, what? How do you kno-" I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He flew backwards, hitting his head on the sink.

"What the fu-" a kick to his sides cuts him short. He gets up, and I grab his hair and throw him against the wall where I kick him again. He then turn around, with blood running down his nose. Before I can hit him again he throws a punch and it gets me right in the jaw. I return the favor, then kick him in the junk. He lays there on the floor, crying in pain. I almost feel bad for a minute, I'm usually so fun and outgoing and mischevious, and here I am beating up a guy. But then I remember what he did to Elsa, and the anger comes back. I wind my leg back, ready to kick him again, when a teacher runs into the room.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" he yells. He grabs the hood of my blue hoodie, and pulls me out of the bathroom. Another teacher runs in and pulls Hans out as well. At this point a crowd has formed around us, and nobody believes that I, Jack the good natured, just kicked Hans's ass.

Then within that crowd, I see Elsa. She's gaping and looks at me with horror. Was I wrong to do this?

Elsa's POV

I hear a commotion down the hall and a group of students forming. I grab Anna's wrist and run down to see what happened. Maybe Hans got caught raping another innocent girl-_ Elsa! You shouldn't be thinking that way! _I get to the front of the crowd, and what I see relieves, yet horrifies me.

I see a very beat up Hans, who can barely walk, and Jack, with a look of anger in his eyes and a swollen bruise on his jaw. In any other circumstance I wouldn't want anybody to be hurt, but I'm actually kinda glad that Hans got his ass whooped. But I'm horrified because it feels like my nightmare all over again, Hans doesn't look as creepy as he did in my dream, but still.

Then Jack sees me. At first, I almost feel like he thinks I'm proud of him, but then he looks worried. I am slightly proud of Jack, but I can't unsee the Hans from that awful nightmare. Then it gets even worse.

Hans sees me. While the teachers pull them across the hallway the nurse, Hans keeps his stare on me. Then as he walks by me he suddenly yells in my face.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

**Another short chapter, I know. But hey, HANS GOT HIS ASS WHOOPED YA! Like I'v said, I'm trying to get into the routine of one chapter per story a day, but I just had to write another one! I also decided to let it relate to Elsa's dream slightly, which makes it all the creepier - Dun...Dun...Dun...Thx! - xRandomCactus909x**


	9. Chapter 9 - Creepy Principal

Jack's POV

I'm sitting in the nurse's office, having a stare down with Hans. He has a nurse mending his wounds, and I have a nurse inspecting my jaw. Then the principal walks in. Principal Pitch. He looks creepy, his voice is creepy, even his walk is creepy. He turns to Hans, then shakes his head.

"Oh Hans, I always knew that you would do something to get yourself beat up," Pitch says. Hans just looks at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with him.

He then turns to me. "But I must say, I never expected it to the friendly and mischievous Jack Frost," he states with a chuckle. "Now Jack, why did you do this exactly?"

I mumbled the answer.

"What was that?"

"He tried to rape my friend!" I almost yell in his face. He turns back to Hans.

"Is that true, Hans?"

Elsa's POV

I walk to my first period class after the teachers make us leave so they can mop up Hans's blood from the bathroom and hallway floor. it makes me sad almost, knowing that Jack won't be there to help me get through the day.

In class, nobody's paying attention. They're all whispering and passing notes about the big fight that just happened. I even heard my name a couple of times, since I was the one who Hans screamed at while he was getting dragged away. I feel like at any moment, somebody will open the door to call me in to questi- a teacher walks in the door.

"May I borrow Ms. Elsa Winters?" he asks. _Damn it!_

When I step into the principals office, I notice he's really creepy. Even the way he walks is creepy.

"So, Elsa," he starts, "would you like to tell me what happened yesterday?"

I blush. "Uhmm... I think you already know sir,"

"That I do," he states, with a grin. _Who the hell grins about rape?_ "Hans! Come in please!"

Hans swaggers is way into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"You're expelled, now leave my office, I'll call your parents soon," he states simply, harshly, and quickly.

Hans looks like he's about to argue, but then decides against it. Then he walks with his head low, right back out of the office. Damn. Faggot got what he deserved.

Pitch then calls in Jack. Oh no.

He steps in politely, slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Two week suspension. You're lucky I'm not expelling you. Now leave before I change my mind, Elsa you may leave as well because this is getting boring,"

Even though I learned some creepy things about my principal today, I'm just glad that Jack is still here. Wait, why am I glad he's okay?

I have to leave for basketball like right now but THX - xRandomCactus909x


End file.
